Drabbles with Elle
by ElleGirl147
Summary: My first Drabble, let me know if you like it! Draco Harry banter


"Merlin, I'm glad I don't have to room with you at least." Draco Malfoy stated from the doorway, his sneer, often absent lately, firmly in place. Harry Potters head whipped up, glaring. He sat cross legged in scruffy muggle sweatpants and tee on his bed, curtains pulled back as he sorted through contents from his trunk, his dark hair more mussed then usual and eyes tired. He shoved the old, oversided, and stained shirt he had been peering at behind his back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He attempted to snap, but his voice just sounded exhausted. He had arrived late last night in an impulse decision. He had snuck in to the feast just in time to hear the announcement that all the students who had opted to return following the war, who should have finished their NEWTs the year prior, had been grouped together in a combined commons, in an east tower. No one was particularly happy about it but Mcgonagall had blustered on about innerhouse unity and how important it was following the war so much so, that no one had the nerve to complain about it. Not to her face at least.

"I was looking for Nott." Malfoy stated, stepping in and leaning his tall frame against the wall. Harry ran his eyes up Malfoys body. Had he gotten taller still? Or was it just that Malfoy looked as tired and sick as Harry felt that made him appear taller? _He definitely could afford a few extra meals_. Harry thought. His fair hair was clipped shorter then it had been and it was free of products for once, his eyes were still as brilliant silver as ever, but the bags under them told stories in a language Harry knew all too well.

"Don't know where he is, he wasn't here when I woke up." Harry murmered, looking around at the explosion of mess he had created over the last 15 minutes. He had woken with a determination to actually go through his trunk that hasn't been properly cleared out in years. He waved his wand and murmered under his breath, watching as everything floated back into his trunk except a small pile of items that went soaring to the bin. Something had left bits of dust and crumbled rock all over his sheets he noticed with annoyance. Swiping at it with his palm shot bits flying across the room twards Malfoy who wrinkled his nose up.

"Salazar Potter! Your bed is already filthy! Do a bloody cleaning spell!" Malfoy snapped, straightening up and brushing at his imacculate black robes in disgust.

"Why are you even still here?" Harry growled, his bronze cheeks taking on a hint of color. in all honesty, he was terrible at cleaning spells and as a result frequently opted not to use them.

"Are you just going to leave this mess for the house elves? Granger would be appauled at you, maybe I should owl her." Malfoy needled, ignoring Harrys question.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Harry shot back, standing up, his emerald eyes blazing, wand still in hand. Malfoy gave him a lazy smile reclining back against the wall once again.

"Not on that bed you won't." Malfoy said, his eyes meeting Harrys.

Harry choked, his eyes flying wider and a distinct blush crawling up his cheeks at the image that popped into his head. Hot, sweaty, skin sliding against skin, and a moan of his name on Malfoys lips.

"What, no clever comeback Potter?" Malfoy scoffed, lips twitching with barely concealed amusement. "You're invisioning it aren't you? Fucking me on your filthy bed?" He did laugh then, loud and clear, as Harry turned a darker shade of red, sputtering. Harry was spared responding as Theodore Nott walked through the door clothed in nothing but a towel, dark hair dripping. Harrys eyes skimmed over him before snapping back to Malfoy who now wore a full blown grin.

"I forgot my fucking robes." Nott grumbled stomping across the room to his trunk. "What the fuck are you doing here so early Malfoy?"

"Apparantly enlighting Potter on his sexual preferences." Malfoy responded calmly as he rain a hand through his hair, causing it to shimmer in the light, turned, and exited the room without another word.

Harry gripped his wand and ground his teeth together. He was so glad they hasn't put him in a room with Malfoy.

"What the fuck is he talking about Potter?" Nott asked looking up from buttoning the front of his robes, his hair now magically dried.

"Nothing, he's just an ass." Harry muttered, bowing his head as he searched for clean robes himself, embarrassment and anger still holding the color in his cheeks.

"Getting under your skin already? You're fucked." Nott cackled over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Not getting under my skin, or in my fucking bed." Harry scoffed and murmured to the empty room, lifting his blanket and giving it a violent shake.


End file.
